Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connector.
Related Art
As optical connectors in which a ferrule is accommodated in such a manner that the ferrule can move rearward, an MPO connector (F12 type optical connector prescribed in JIS C5981), for example, has been known. By accommodating the ferrules in such a manner that the ferrules can move rearward, the end faces of the ferrules physically meet each other at a certain force when connecting optical connectors, and as a result, optical fibers are coupled to each other.
As optical connectors including a ferrule, optical connectors, for example, described in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have also been known.